User talk:Anakin Skyobiliviator
If you need help with anything, you can ask chance.purvis or King of all 42 for editing help or Star Wars Battlefront questions. |} New pages To create a page click on the button under the search bar and next to the page count on the right hand side of the page. Hope you can help around here. Thanks Kingofall42 Talk Blog .. Articles go for it. RE:V-Wing Cool, um quick question what system do you play on, PC, PS2, XBox, um and if PC can you please get some images to cut out? Like the Ship Particle Cannon (Imperial) }} 20:14, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Category Alright lets walk through this. #Go to the article in question. #Click on the button saying Category. #Type in the category that doesn't exist. #Save article #Click on the category that you just typed in. #There should be a message say" This page doesn't exist, you can add to." Create page. #Then choose blank layout. #Type in what you want in the category , a description for instance: "This category contains weapons" #Then save category. #And it should take 1 day for the category to even show up in the category browsing feature. #And tadaah you have a new category. Step 11 is just to be funny. }}. 20:27, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Turret No the turret that is dual barreled, and has a slow rate of fire, and also try to get the Imperial Auto Turret on the ships. Um I'm PS2, so I cant get anything, so I will just make sure the pages look good. . 21:18, July 6, 2011 (UTC) email email them to me, at chance.purvis@gmail.com. so that I can clean them up and cut em out. Thanks. . 16:37, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Battlefront 2.2 Extreme Go for it, please provide screenshots, and unit mods for it so that we can possible clean them up, us .PNG format, and if at all possible get weapon icons, and new vehicles/starships if any. . 19:15, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Turrets can you please resend the email? . 21:40, July 7, 2011 (UTC) PS: Please leave your signature use the signature button or ~ x 4 RE:Email I got it out of it, I use PPT 2003, but with an extension got it out of it. Thanks though. . 22:18, July 7, 2011 (UTC) A job well done. Nice, now can you get the Imperial Ship Auto Turret? . 22:31, July 7, 2011 (UTC) RE:Wiki you get me both, and your the wikipedian of the month. . 22:38, July 7, 2011 (UTC) RE:Confomiat Yes. . 22:42, July 7, 2011 (UTC) RE:Confirmation 2 Got it. Take your time . 22:48, July 7, 2011 (UTC) RE:BOts thats the bots job, if you use Firefox, it will automatically do it. But I'm myself having issues with the wikia. . 22:52, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Yes there is an addon that does that for you got to look for it, i think it sunder developer. . 22:57, July 7, 2011 (UTC) MOD's I like the sound of Battlefront Extreme (2.2), but I have no room on my PC for it as I use Darktimes II and the convo pack. Would you be able to take me some screenshots of some units please. (The Novatrooper, the Rebel Commando, the Covert Ops trooper, the Twilek Spy, the clone assassin. Thanks Kingofall42 Talk Blog .. OK. As long as your active you can keep that wikipedian of the month. K. RE:Auto Turrets Ok, about the Auto Turrets, when you have them email them to me, not in Powerpoint please. Thanks man. . 16:47, July 8, 2011 (UTC) RE:Auto Turret when you press PrtSc open up paint and paste in there. Then email me it. . 18:00, July 8, 2011 (UTC) RE:Err ok just send the powerpoint, but if you have gimp which is free, you can do it there to. . 18:05, July 8, 2011 (UTC) RE:If I may be so bold You can, we cut out the picture so all we have is the weapon, so that it looks like a render basically, um I can upload your basic image, but we will also upload the image render. . 18:10, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Here you go Battlefront II MOD - Battlefront Extreme. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . Paint Do you have Microsoft Windows? If so you will have MS Paint as it is a default program that cannot be deleted. *Who gave me this message? Please sign Lucas Arts I got it off of lucasarts Battlefront Renegade site. . 01:31, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Yep. Yep thats what you do. . 01:39, July 9, 2011 (UTC) RE:Upload Yes, and did you manage to get the Imperial Auto Turret emailed to me yet, or did you not get it yet? PS:And for reference use User Talk:Anakin Skyobiliviator so it goes straight to your User Talk Page. And I will create an archive for your talk page by typing in Archive 1, cut and paste all messages into it, so that you can clear up your talk page. . 01:47, July 9, 2011 (UTC) RE:Thanks Thats my job, help newbies and to make sure someone doesn't vandalize. . 01:53, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Slave One I just noticed you asked Chance where you can get slave one in battlefront. Well other than MOD's its only available in Star Wars: Battlefront Elite Squadron as the Imperial hero ship. Kingofall42 Talk Blog .. Hi *To become a Moff you need a lot of edits (over 1000). *As for the redirects I can but they need to be common misspellings or incorrect names, and I'll need to know what redirects you need first. *Also the category clone what is it there for? It seems to only include the republic units but we have a republic unit category. *Also the category of Starfighter. We already have the star ships category and the starfighter is a role performed by only the X-Wing, TIE Fighter, ARC Fighter, and the Droid Starfighter. For things like the Y-Wing you would be better off creating a category called Starbomber, As Well as a interceptor category, and a escort category. Kingofall42 Talk Blog .. RE:3D I used blender, but my computer cannot handle it anymore. . 19:49, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Yes The code is "#redirect page name". . 13:03, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Special Award Ya, my mission now is to fix all the planets. And hey did you see my last blog post. If you can find a Scurrg H-6 Havoc Bomber in star wars battlefront ii in a mod, a award given once a year will be named after you. Its for all wikians, its a competion. . 13:58, July 12, 2011 (UTC) RE:You Know what chance That image is from Star wars galaxies, but if you can find a Star Wars Battlefront Mod for this ship, then you win the competion. Its most likely a mod ship, and if not, then create the model, and upload it to Filefront. So I will create a rules for the competion in my blog. . 20:26, July 12, 2011 (UTC) RE:well WHich pages do you need deleted? I haven't looked at them yet. . 20:38, July 12, 2011 (UTC) gametoast I don't have a gametoast account I only use the site to download things from, but you could create an account there. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . RE:Mod Due to my "rig" I can't mod anything. But heres how to mod, something what you need to get Battlefront SDK found at battlefront, in that SDK you can find modding tools, I'm currently trying to get a gaming rig, then you need the battlefront Model viewer at filefront, then you basically create models, once I get a gaming rig, then I will start to mod items, ok but until then i'm relying on ya'll. So in essence I gave you the ways to modd. And the force be with you always. . 15:14, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey man I created a sig for you, let me know if you want diffrent colors ok. But go to preferences and go to Signture then press the check boss, then insert this code: . 16:05, July 19, 2011 (UTC) RE:UUh Yes the check box. I created you a profile sig so I hope you like it, if you want other colors let me know. . 18:52, July 19, 2011 (UTC) It should work now man, click check box. . 18:56, July 19, 2011 (UTC) 18:58, July 19, 2011 (UTC)